Paramount Home Media Distribution Stay Tuned IDs
1986 Bumper: Over an abstract background is the text "STAY TUNED FOR SCENES FROM DECENT EXPOSURES, VOLUME 2 OF PARAMOUNT COMEDY THEATER, IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING THE PROGRAM." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Paramount Comedy Theater, Vol. 1: Well Developed. Scare Factor: None. 1992-1996 ID: On the background of the early 1990's Paramount warning screen, which we see after the Paramount Feature Presentation bumper, we see a message asking viewers to stay tuned after the movie for a specific feature. Variants: *Sometimes the text used of the bumper uses a different type of font, as seen in the above screenshot of two of the three known variants. *An end-of-tape version of the UB40 variant appears on Sliver after the music video for "(Can't Help) Falling in Love With You", where the text reads: ""CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE" by UB40 Available on the SLIVER soundtrack album and on the UB40 album PROMISES AND LIES". Then, the bottom part fades to: "On CD and cassette from Virgin Records, at your favorite record store". *On the Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS and You variant, the big movie text usually seen on post-trailer IDs is above the stay tuned text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Both the before and after-feature versions of the UB40 variant can be found on the 1993 VHS of Sliver, the U.S. Chess Federation variant appears on the 1994 VHS of Searching for Bobby Fischer (it's also retained on the 1996 reprint), and the Time Out: The Truth About HIV, AIDS and You variant can be seen on the 1992 VHS releases of Cool World and Patriot Games. Scare Factor: None. December 19, 1995 ID: Over a blurry red background is the words "WATCH THE MUSIC VIDEO "ALRIGHT" BY SUPERGRASS FOLLOWING CLUELESS". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. What'd you expect, a snippet of "Alright"? Availability: This only appears on the VHS of Clueless. Scare Factor: None. November 14, 1996 ID: On a plain black background, we see the text "Please Stay Tuned For a Special Message Following the Feature". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The only appearance of this is on the VHS of Congo. Scare Factor: None. February 25, 1996 ID: On a yellow background resembling the front cover of a composition notebook, we see the black text "STAY TUNED...", followed by "Rugrats Rap", in the font of the Rugrats logo, zooming in on the background with a teal banner reading "Bonus Music Video" in the upper left corner. These actions are repeated a couple of seconds later, except "STAY TUNED..." is replaced with with the Harriet the Spy logo, "Rap" is replaced with "Rock" (alluding to the second bonus video, "Rugrats Rock"), and the banner reads "2nd Bonus Music Video". FX/SFX: The zooming of the text and the appearance of the banners. Music/Sounds: A horn-and-drum fanfare with a young female announcer saying "Stay tuned for a bonus Rugrats music video followed by Harriet the Spy! And don't touch that VCR, because there's another Rugrats music video coming up right after the movie!" Availability: This can be seen on the VHS of Harriet the Spy. Scare Factor: None to low. May 11, 1999 ID: On a starfield background, we see the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE STAR TREK: INSURRECTION BEHIND THE SCENES FEATURETTE". FX/SFX: The starfield. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the VHS of Star Trek: Insurrection. Scare Factor: None. May 5, 2000-2004 GW351H219.png Paramount_Home_Entertainment_Special_Presentation_Bumper.png Stay Tuned for a Special Presentation after the Movie And Now the Special Presentation Nicknames: "Stay Tuned For Perumount", "Stay Tuned for Paramountain" ID: On a background of the late 1990's Paramount abstract mountain in tint blue, the words "STAY TUNED FOR A SPECIAL PRESENTATION AFTER THE MOVIE" zoom out to the center of the screen, in front of the mountain, and then shine, giving off rays of light. Variants: There is an end of film variant of this bumper, which is the same background, but the words instead say "AND NOW, THE SPECIAL PRESENTATION". The same announcer says that text, too. FX/SFX: The words zooming out and shining. Music/Sounds: Two seconds of silence, then an announcer says the text. The announcer is most likely Michael Bell, using the voice he used when he voiced Chas Finster on the Nickelodeon animated series Rugrats (Nickelodeon is coincidentally owned by Paramount's owner, Viacom). Availability: Pretty common. In chronological order, both variants appear on VHS copies of Rugrats: Discover America, The Talented Mr. Ripley, It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown, Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie, The Wild Thornberrys: Welcome to The Biggest Ever, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Survivor: The Austalian Outback - Season 2: The Greatest and Most Outrageous Moments, Mission: Impossible 2, Rugrats: Kwanzaa, Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles, The Wild Thornberrys: In the Jungle Adventure, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Zoolander, The Wild Thornberrys: Be Out Gus in New One!, The Wild Thornberrys: What I Love It with You, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life, The Wild Thornberrys: Animals For Wild Talks Volume 1/Animals For Wild Talks Volume 2, Curious Buddies, and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom. Certain prints of Rugrats: Mysteries also have this. Surprisingly, this and the following Feature Presentation ID also appear on UK VHS tapes with special features at the end. Scare Factor: None to low. The announcer can catch you off guard, but it's otherwise harmless for those that are used to seeing it. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Paramount IDs Category:Paramount Home Entertainment